The Archer
by DaughterOfHemera
Summary: Cassing Livington had lived the past nine years of her life moving from place to place; learning different magic and fighting styles, preparing for the inevitable war. She never expected her journey to make its way to Howarts. Though she never expected to fall in love with a certain red hairded prankster either. Read as she fights for those she carres about.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Archer/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I was only seven when I witnessed the death of my mother. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Before I was born my father had left my mother and I, so it was just us. She had gotten home from her job in the ministry of magic a couple of minutes ago. You see magic exists in the form of witches and wizards in secret communities around the world. My mom, my dad and I are/were all magical. My mom worked in the government as an auror, basically a witch police. At the time, they were all fighting death eaters, the followers of an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort, whose goal was to eradicate the world of muggles or non magical people and take control of the world. Sounds great right?! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Anyways, I was sitting on the couch of our muggle, one bedroom apartment with my mom, when I heard a bang outside of our house. I remember seeing my mom jump up from her position and look toward me. She was fearful. She told me to grab her and my emergency bag; a duffle bag that held our most valuable items along with weapons, a first aid kit, clothes, food and all the essentials. It had an extension charm on it to be able to fit everything and a feather light charm to make it easy to carry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I had run to the basement and gotten both of the bags when there was an explosion. My mom, who had been at the top of the stairs, pushed me into the closet and told me, "There are bad people coming, they will want to harm us, and no matter what, I want you to hide in here and make no noise, can you do that for me?" She waited for my nod before continuing, "This might be the last time I see you, so I want to you, cassie, that I love you. You are and always will be the light of my life. Be brave for me sweetheart." She took one last look at me before closing the door and putting a silencing charm on it, to make sure I made no noise./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next few minutes were probably the scariest ones of my life. I was a blur to me. I heard shouting, screams and the sound of something falling to the floor. There were sounds of conversation and the shuffling of feet before it was silent again. I pushed open the doors and crept out. The lights were out, furniture was destroyed and there were two bodies on the floor. My mom was one of them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I spent an hour crying, hugging my dead mother's body, before putting myself together. I got the bags, stuffed them with all the food in my house, along with more clothes, blankets and everything i kept close to my heart that my mom hadn't deemed important enough for the emergency pack. I took a last look around, at my house, at my mother, before leaving; forever. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p 


End file.
